Defeated
by PinkRangerV
Summary: The Power Rangers have lost to Zedd. VERY DARK. TommyKim, KimZedd mentions. Oneshot. AU.


A\N: This is just for fun. BTW: Updated to include Zack. I always seem to forget people...And yes, I *do* hate Zordon. He sent teenagers off to die for his cause. That's called wrong.

* * *

They're dead.

I look at Kimberly's body, broken, her eyes glazed over. She's breathing, but nothing I say will bring her back. She's too scared of the monster. The one we couldn't defeat.

Zedd looks down at her in disinterest. His illusion of skinlessness is gone, leaving a coldly handsome elven male in his place. No reason to keep that now, we're not going to tell anyone about it. "You do love her." He says quietly.

I nod slowly. I do. I loved all of them, in my own way. Zack died first, my brother. He died with his mind on the job, no laughter on his lips, a sword splitting his laughing face.

Trini was my sister. She killed herself when we realized we couldn't escape. Her cell was close enough to mine so she could tell me that she was sorry.

"I don't want him to degrade me." She said quietly. "I need to die with honor, Tommy."

I'd understood. Kim had nearly killed herself after Zedd took her the first time. We could all hear her scream, even though she must have been a few levels above us, in Zedd's chambers. She hadn't had a weapon, though. Zedd made sure nothing sharp got into our cells after Trini slit her wrists.

Nothing but his torture tools.

Billy died next. He just...died. The screaming stopped when he lost his voice, and we all watched as he grew weaker and weaker. Finally he shut his eyes and stopped breathing. His last words were to Zedd. "We're family. You can't take that away, no matter what you do."

I still remember the way Zedd said, "Wrong." As if he could just change everything by saying one word. But Billy was right. He was our baby brother, and it hasn't changed, even if he's not here.

Jason died fighting. He swore to me that he would try to at least save Kim, if I could help him. Zedd was trying to punish him, but Jason fought back. One of Zedd's blows missed and snapped his neck. My brother just...vanished, right in front of me, not even a parting word.

And then Kim...

I keep her body close to me. She broke a while ago, but Zedd still uses her. I think he enjoys it more now that she can't try to escape. We're the last ones, really.

Well, I'm the last one. Kim's dead, her body just doesn't know it yet.

"Why did you stop fighting?" Zedd asks, seemingly curious. "I killed your freinds. I tainted your lover. Why give up? You don't want revenge?"

"I never did." I tell him. I don't mind telling him that. It was never about information, anyway, his tortures. He just likes seeing us in pain.

Zedd knocks me back with his staff. I can't move for a minute because my ribs are about to puncture my lungs. Zedd waits until I can see again, then pulls Kim to her feet. She stands obediantly, knowing in whatever part of her mind is living that if she doesn't he'll make it worse. Zedd kisses Kimberly, obviously enjoying it, pulling her into his arms and biting her lip hard enough so the blood trickles down her face.

I turn my head. I can't do anything to stop him. I tried, Lord knows I tried to keep Kim safe. To kill Zedd for even touching her. But I can't, he's too powerful.

He's won.

"You think I've won." I bet he's a telepath or something. He does that all the time, repeats what we think.

"Yeah. You can save the gloating. It's probably boring anyway." I just don't want to watch him hurting Kim. That's worse than anything else, because I wanted to protect her, but I can't do anything. I hate that. And I love Kim so much.

Zedd lets Kim fall to the ground, and I shut my eyes. I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear her screaming again. Not Kim. Please.

"Did you ever wonder why Zordon hasn't saved you yet, Tommy?"

I don't look at him. But yeah, I wondered. Then it just hurt too much and I couldn't really think of anything but the pain.

"It's because I took the Power from you. He has other Ranger teams. He doesn't need you."

I shake my head. Zordon's the one good thing I have left. I won't let Zedd taint that.

I smile sadly. Zack died to save the world, Trini died for honor, Billy from pain, Jason for the people he loved, and me, I'll die for a memory. Which leaves Kim, but she didn't die for anything, she died because she has a pretty body and Zedd wanted it.

"You already knew that, didn't you?" Zedd asks. "Is that why you cling so hard to Zordon's goodness?"

I shake my head again. "Zordon cares about us."

Zedd takes my chin in his hand, turning it to face him. "Look at me, child." His voice is gentler. "You really are children, aren't you?"

I nod.

Then Zedd raises his staff, and the whole world starts to fade. I smile.

We're all dead, aren't we. We were dead from the time Zordon chose us. I reach out to Kimberly, and somehow she reaches out to me. I guess we are dying, hunh?

Maybe it's better, though. Maybe now we can have...peace...


End file.
